The invention relates to an evacuator device for allowing a volume of fluid to be repeatedly forced into and withdrawn from a passageway of the body.
For example, in the field of urological surgery, the need frequently arises to evacuate by flushing, pieces of solid or semi-solid material from the urinary tract, e.g., the bladder. Devices in the past have removed particles, such as stones, blood clots, pieces of tissue and the like by first introducing a sterile fluid such as saline solution into a body cavity and thereafter withdrawing the fluid to flush the particles frog the body. The mixture is collected in a chamber and must be strained or filtered before the fluid is recirculated into the body cavity for collection of further particles. One particular application is flushing free-floating prostatic tissue chips from the bladder following a transurethral resectioning (TUR) procedure.